For purposes of the present disclosure and appended claims, the terms “compound archery bow” or “compound bow” shall denote an archery bow that uses a levering system, usually comprising one or more cables and pulleys, to bend the limbs as the bow is drawn. A wide variety of compound archery bows are disclosed in the prior art. Categories of compound archery bows include dual-cam bows (including those that employ a Binary Cam System®), single-cam bows, or hybrid-cam bows. Some examples are disclosed in the following patents, publications, and applications, each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,425 entitled “Compound bow” issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Ketchum;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,955 entitled “Compound archery bows” issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Larson;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,006 entitled “Dual-feed single-cam compound bow” issued Nov. 29, 1994 to McPherson;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,643 entitled “Eccentric elements for a compound archery bow” issued Mar. 29, 2005 to Cooper et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,970 entitled “Compound archery bow” issued Jan. 31, 2006 to Darlington;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,979 entitled “Dual-cam archery bow with simultaneous power cable take-up and let-out” issued Dec. 11, 2007 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,555 entitled “Synchronized compound archery bow” issued Oct. 28, 2008 to Larson;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,568 entitled “Dual-cam archery bow with simultaneous power cable take-up and let-out” issued Aug. 10, 2010 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,876 entitled “Pulley-and-cable power cable tensioning mechanism for a compound archery bow” issued Oct. 18, 2011 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,910 entitled “Pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,638 entitled “Eccentric power cable let-out mechanism for a compound archery bow” issued May 22, 2012 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,013 entitled “Cable take-up or let-out mechanism for a compound archery bow” issued Jun. 25, 2013 to Obteshka et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,769 entitled “Cable take-up or let-out mechanism for a compound archery bow” issued Jun. 3, 2014 to Obteshka et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,347,730 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued May 24, 2016 to Obteshka;        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 14/591,007 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Jan. 7, 2015 in the names of Hyde et al;        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 14/797,072 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Jul. 11, 2015 in the name of Obteshka; and        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 15/091,572 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Apr. 6, 2016 in the names of Obteshka et al.        
Typically a compound archery bow includes one or two so-called power cables, one in a single- or hybrid-cam bow or two in a dual-cam bow. The examples shown in the drawings are dual-cam bows employing a Binary Cam System®. Each power cable is engaged at one end to be taken up by a power cable take-up mechanism on a corresponding pulley member mounted on one of the bow limbs. The other end is coupled to the bow (usually to the other limb or to an axle or pulley member on the other limb). As the bow is drawn and the pulley members rotate, take-up of the power cable causes deformation of the bow limbs, usually by pulling them toward one another, so as to store energy in the bow. That stored energy is released when the bow is shot and the bow limbs return to their initial shapes. Consequently, the power cable is under considerable tension when the bow is drawn, and that tension produces forces and torques on the pulley members and limbs of the bow. Because the power cable is flexible, the lines of force necessarily are parallel to each free segment of the power cable.
If left in a straight path from one pulley member to the other, the power cable would interfere with movement of the arrow in the shooting plane of the bow (i.e., a plane defined by movement of the draw cable as the bow is drawn and then shot). A so-called cable guard can be employed to deflect the power cable laterally out of the shooting plane; if there are two power cables, both can be deflected in the same direction by a single cable guard, or the two power cables can be deflected in opposite directions, each by its own corresponding cable guard. However, lateral deflection of a power cable out of the shooting plane also causes the lines of force applied by that power cable to be misaligned with respect to the shooting plane. Such an arrangement can produce undesirable lateral deflection or twisting of the pulley members or the limbs, in turn leading potentially to shooting inaccuracy, poor arrow flight, accelerated wear or damage, or other problems.
It would be desirable to provide a compound archery bow having adjustable position or alignment of a power cable, to enable at least partial compensation for the misalignments described above or for other sources of inaccuracy or misalignment in a compound archery bow or during its use.